


UnTwin

by snowpuppies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander would do whatever it takes to keep his family together. Set during BtVS S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnTwin

**Author's Note:**

> For NHA Prompt Challenge, Prompt: What if Willow had not been able to restore Tara's mind after Glory's brain-sucking?
> 
>  
> 
> Banner by [Zoesmith](http://zoesmith.livejournal.com/).

 

  
He enters the house with a sigh, taking in the strewn books, the sofa stuck to the ceiling, and the purple goat, chewing on one of Willow's houseplants which is now sporting a lovely bouquet of orange foliage.

The sight is unique, but not unfamiliar. Even though Tara's lost her mind, the magic that lives inside, the legacy she was born with, is still with her.

And sometimes it needs to get out.

These are the days that are the worst for Willow: Chasing after Tara, trying to keep her safe while she conjures barnyard animals and catches things on fire. Tara thinks it's a game, laughing and running while Willow does her best to keep from crying.

Some days, Tara's moods get the best of Willow—get the best of all of them—and the _mess_ of living with someone who's had their brain sucked like a sludgy grey milkshake by a surprisingly attractive but hell-bent hell god multiplies.

He knows it's wearing Willow down, slowly eating away at the sweet, happy little girl that shared her brownie with him the first day of school. And he hates to see her lose that joy, that Willowy _sparkle_ that has always said 'home' to him.

So they argue about what to do with Tara. Usually about once a week, but he makes a special effort on days like this, when the mess and the chaos and the tears and the screaming seem to shake the house on its foundation.

He thinks keeping Tara in the house will kill them both, and Willow doesn't disagree, exactly, but when she tells him that Tara would never put _her_ in a home, he can't argue.

It's her trump card because it's the truth.

So he does what he can to alleviate the stress. He can't undo the wild magic effects, but he can help clean up the mess.

Sighing again, he escorts the goat into the backyard so Willow can banish it later.

 

***

 

He's there when Tara is put into Sunnydale Manor, arm around a sobbing Willow as Tara waves 'bye-bye', not knowing that they're going to _leave_, drawing blood as he bites his lip to keep from sobbing, too.

He takes Willow home, to a house that feels so empty, so quiet, now.

They sit on the sofa and stare at the purple-and-green striped wallpaper, leftovers from Tara's last magical outburst.

They live in the house for seven years and Willow never changes it back.

Anya's long gone. The time he spent with Willow, helping her care for Tara, doing his best to keep her sane with snoopy dances and elaborate cheesy-puff dance recitals wore away at their relationship until one day, she just…_left_. He's lucky he still has his testicles, really.

It hurts, of course, and he wishes it hadn't happened, but he couldn't _not_ help Willow. She's his best friend, his un-twin-y twin, and there's no way he'd let her carry this burden alone.

He knows she'd do the same for him.

 

***

 

She uses a lot of magic now.

He knows it's her crutch against the grief—hell, he's spent enough time at the bottom of a bottle that he can't throw stones—so he's hesitant to say anything.

Besides, anything's better than watching her sink into despair.

Dawn visits from LA, and he can see the wheels turning in Willow's head; he's not a bit surprised when she hatches the plan to bring Buffy back.

He latches onto the idea, desperate for anything to make it better, make it like it used to be. And Buffy always knows what to do.

Buffy will make things better.

So he plunges the knife into the fawn, feeling something inside shrivel and float away on a river of pure blood.

He still can't watch Bambi without feeling empty inside.

 

***

 

Getting Buffy back doesn't help as much as he hoped, but things are slowly getting better—they're together, a _family_, now: Willow, Buffy, Dawn and himself.

When Willow gets the news that Tara is allowed to visit, she spends a whole week magicing decorations and presents.

She begins to sparkle again, laughing with Dawn, watching sappy movies with Buffy...

And for the first time in a year, he sees his best friend and recognizes her, and he begins to feel at _home_.

Of course, a bullet through the window tends to ruin that home-y illusion.

Vamp bites and demony acid burns are the extent of his medical repertoire, so he dials 9-1-1, pressing a trembling hand against the hole in Buffy's chest.

She won't die—he won't let her. He's just gotten his family back together, and he won't let it be torn apart.

 

***

 

The sun is shining—seems kinda incongruous for the end of the world—and the wind whips around the area, blowing dirt and grit into his eyes, his mouth.

He watches as she raises the temple, lightning flashing and thunder cracking, and it sounds like the world is falling apart.

But the only sounds he cares about are Willow's screams.

Tara's dead, felled by Warren's gun, and a very large straw has fallen across Willow's back. All the pain and frustration and grief and guilt are just too much for one person to handle.

It's a good thing she's not alone.

Because even in this, he'll not leave.

Willow is the only person who's always been there for him, from kindergarten to carpentry. She's stuck by him, so now she's stuck with him.

And if the world ends today, he'll be right beside her.

 

***

 

She cries herself to sleep in his arms.

He carries her to bed, tucking her in and lying on top of the duvet next to her.

Even in sleep she looks lost.

He strokes her cheek, smoothing back the fiery red strands; he'd missed them, even if they were only gone a few days.

She snuffles in her sleep, snuggling closer to his warmth, so he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to his chest, lips brushing a furrowed brow.

Things won't be easy, he knows that, but he hopes the coven Giles is sending Willow to will help her recover.

Sighing, he tucks Willow's head under his chin and closes his eyes, willing sleep to come.

They have a long day of travel ahead; he's already got his bags packed.

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/159004.html).


End file.
